Conflicted Witches
by tillysh
Summary: Set in the episode 'Witch Trial' Season 2 Episode 1. How will Prue cope with this new milestone, with the help of her sisters of course.


Set in the episode 'Witch Trial' Season 2 Episode 1. What if things were different after Andy died? How will Prue cope with this new milestone, with the help of her sisters of course.

 _Authors Note: Me and my friend Skylar have been re-watching Charmed from season 1 and we LOVED Andy and Prue has always been our favorite. We we're watching this episode and thought of an idea, its most likely been done before but.. enjoy_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Prue arrives at Bucklands and heads straight for her office. Walking over to her desk she sits down and reaches for a file, fingers brushing against the picture frame. Ignoring the file her gaze focuses on the photo. She takes a shuddering breath in and picks up the frame, thumb stroking over Andy's face. "I miss you" she whispers

"Prue?" her assistant knocks on the open door. Prue hastily wipes the tear from her cheek and looks up plastering on a smile. "Mrs Milton is here"

"Okay thanks" carefully placing the photo back on her desk she stands and takes a deep breath in before leaving her office

"Mrs Milton hi I'm sorry to keep you waiting" Prue smiles shaking the woman's hand

"Oh no problem I was just looking around" the older woman smiles slightly

"Well I think that we'll have a great turn out for the preview we've been getting an excellent response to your husbands collection"

"I'm not surprised" she nods before walking over to the display case, Prue hot on her heels

"Now the opening bid prices may look a little low but don't worry. It should attract a lot of buyers which will result in a bidding war, it's the best way to sell inventory like this at top dollar" she informs noticing the woman flash the slightest of smiles "Is that alright with you?"

"I guess I'm having a little more trouble letting go of John's things than I thought"

"That's only natural it's not easy" Prue sympathizes

"I suppose that you deal with death quite a bit in your line of work don't you"

Prue looks at the woman in confusion, she couldn't possibly know.

"I, I mean like this, auctioning off some poor widows inheritance"

Prue quickly recovers "This, unfortunately yes"

"I I just keep going over and over in my mind, the last time I saw him before the accident and i keep thinking if only I'd done something or said something..." listening to Mrs Milton Prue's thoughts drift to Andy, feeling the onset of tears "... to stop him from getting in the car, maybe he'd still be alive" Mrs Milton whispers, tears threatening to spill over

* * *

Later on at the auction Prue walks past a couple of people checking out the collection. She spots Mrs Milton at one of the display cases.

"Prue your sister Phoebe's on the phone" tearing her eyes away to glance at the man "Oh uh tell her that I'll call her back"

"She said it's important" he adds

"She _always_ says that it's important" she smiles "Just tell her I'll call her back its okay, thanks" she walks over to join Mrs Milton. "Mrs Milton"

"Oh hi" she smiles looking up

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you" Mrs Milton waves her off "I had no idea there'd be this many people interested. You're obviously very good at your job"

"Actually I think it says more about your husband's collection than it does about me" Prue says earning a hearty smile from the older woman. "How long has it been? Since the accident?"

"8 1/2 months" she nods slowly "How long has it been for you?" She asks

Prue's slightly surprised by the woman's question "Not very long". She notices something out of the corner of her eye and turns her head to see the warlock Nicholas looking back at her.

"Nicholas" she mumbles before walking away leaving Mrs Milton confused. "Prue?"

Prue hurries into her office towards the phone until he appears behind her. "You remember the feeling don't you?"

Prue seizes, the ring burning into her as she doubles over falling to the floor. "Lavender, mimosa, holy thistle, cleanse this evil from our midst, scatter" she gasps

"You're over heating your brain cells are frying, it's over"

"Scatter its cells throughout time, let this Nick no more exist" feeling the darkness take over she collapses to the floor

"Prue? Are you alright?" Mrs Milton walks round the hallway and into the office "Oh dear god" she rushes over to her, kneeling she tries to find Prue's pulse, its there but weak. She gets to her feet and hurries back out to the sea of people "Someone call an ambulance"

* * *

The people of the auction gasp, gossip and look on in shock as Prue is carried out of the building on a stretcher, Mrs Milton trailing behind. Once in the ambulance the paramedics fuss over the unconscious woman, hooking her up to IV's. "Do you know what happened?" he asks the older woman

"No, we were talking and she ran back to her office, i followed her and found her on the floor. Will she be alright?" She asks, watching one of the paramedics place an oxygen mask over her face

"She's on fire, nothing is bringing this temperature down and her blood pressure is through the roof" the man informs the other paramedic. He turns to Mrs Milton "Do you know if she's on any medication? If she's pregnant?" Mrs Milton's eyes widen "No, no i don't know"

He turns his attention back to the young woman, seeing her eyes flutter and arm lift slightly to grasp her stomach "Miss Halliwell? Miss Halliwell?" her eyes roll back in to her head "Nope lost her"

* * *

Piper and Phoebe rush through the hospital to the nurses station, having received a phone call from Prue's assistant. "Hi, we're looking for our sister Prue Halliwell?, she was just brought in" Phoebe waits for the nurse to respond "A doctor will be right out"

"Excuse me, you're Prue's sisters?" Phoebe and Piper turn around "Yes, you are?" Piper asks politely walking over to the small waiting room to join the woman

"Jennifer Milton, i rode in the ambulance with Prue. She was handling my husbands auction" she smiles slightly

"Is she okay? Do you know anything?" Phoebe asks nervously biting her nails

"She collapsed, her temperature and blood pressure spiked, she was unconscious most of the way here" she says worry in her eyes "I have to get back but could you please let me know how she is?"

"Of course, thank you" Piper smiles squeezing the older woman's hand

* * *

Prue fidgets on the hospital bed as Phoebe and Piper stand beside her looking on as the doctor finishes taking her blood pressure.

"Well your blood pressure is back to normal. So is your temperature and your electrolytes. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were a perfectly healthy young woman"

"Does that mean that I can go home?" Prue asks

"Well I'd like to run a few more tests, find out what caused your body temperature to rise spontaneously like that. Has that ever happened to you before?"

"Happened to us all before" Phoebe laughs before Prue sends her a glare

"Doctor its okay really, I think i know how to keep it from happening again" she smiles slightly at the man

"Well alright, I'll see to your discharge papers then, but you need to be extra careful, especially now" he warns turning to leave

"Thanks" she hops off the bed and picks up her shoes, avoiding the questioning gaze of her sisters

"That was close" Piper sighs

"Too close" Prue agrees

"No I don't mean her I mean you, the paramedics and Mrs Milton said you almost died" Piper frowns

"Yeah well what else is new" she quips avoiding eye contact with the two

"We better figure out a way to get the book back from abraxas, because if we don't we're all dead" Phoebe says

"But how? We don't know where the astral plane is" Piper asks

Phoebe turns to face Piper "Yes we do, it co exists within our own plane remember? That's what Stevie said"

"Still doesn't help find the demon" Prue pipes in

"Maybe, maybe not. I was thinking, you know how we always thought that nobody could take the book of shadows out of the house but us? Maybe nobody did" Phoebe explains "Maybe it's still in the house just on a different plane, the astral plane"

Piper takes it all in "That would mean abraxas is still in the house too" she points out

"Right" Phoebe nods "So we would need to find a doorway or a window to get to his plane like he used to get to ours. And we need to do this before the end of the equinox by sunrise tomorrow. And then Prue can kick some astral ass with the power of one" she grins

Prue looks down avoiding her sister's gaze before turning and walking out of the room leaving Piper and Phoebe confused. They follow her out catching up to her in the hallway.

"Prue what's the matter?" Piper soothes

"Nothing I just think that it's a long shot that's all" Prue says shrugging off Pipers concern

"Well at least it's a shot" Phoebe says confused about Prue's behavior

"I agree I mean who knows how many other demons and warlocks he's let loose that we just don't know about yet" Piper looks to Prue

"Or even worse if abraxas gets to the first page of the book before we get to him we're toast" Phoebe adds

"Why?" Prue asks

"Because it's the incantation that gave us our powers remember? If abraxas says that backwards too then we'll lose them, and the book forever"

Prue turn to face them "So we go back to leading normal lives again that doesn't sound so bad"

"What!" Phoebe scowls, confusion masking her face "Are you joking?"

"No" Prue breathes "Phoebe I'm not joking. Look we always said things happen to us for a reason right? So maybe the reason this time is to give us an out"

"Prue there is no out abraxas will kill us" Piper explains

"Not if all he wants is the book, after all that's the real power not us" Prue reasons

"If all he wanted was the book he wouldn't keep sending demons and warlocks after us" Piper adds

"Yeah well we won't have to worry about anymore if he gets to the first page"

"What are you saying Prue" Phoebe asks frustrated "Look if we don't get to him we stop being witches"

"Exactly" Prue nods "Which means we stop risking our lives all the time. I can't afford to do that anymore" she explains earning confused looks from Piper and Phoebe "Which means we stop watching the people we love lose theirs" she adds before turning her back and walking away

"Prue" Phoebe starts but Piper holds her back. "Let her be"

* * *

Back at the manor Piper looks into the half empty fridge, making a mental note to go grocery shopping sometime this week.

"We're screwed you know" she takes her head out of the fridge to look over at the table where Phoebe sits scribbling away

"No were not, if there's a window we'll find it" she says turning her attention back to the fridge, forget food she needs alcohol.

"That's not what I meant" Phoebe scowls. Piper turns to look at her again "She'll come around" she soothes

"By sunrise?" Phoebe asks feeling defeated "You know how Prue is when she makes up her mind about something that's it, we're screwed"

"And we're out of wine" she quips finally shutting the fridge door

Hearing the doorbell Phoebe gets up from the table "I'll get it, you keep on dreaming". Opening the front door she spots neighbor Dan with a bottle of wine _'that should make Piper happy'_

After getting rid of Dan she heads back into the kitchen "Who was on the phone" she asks

"Rob the banker, well his assistant. Called to tell me my loan was denied" Piper sighs

"Oh honey I'm so sorry" she soothes bringing Piper into a side hug "Wine?"

* * *

Prue stands outside of the station, trying to gather up the strength to open the door. Taking a deep breath she opens the door. Finding who she was looking for she takes a couple steps towards him.

Daryl looks up and is surprised to see Prue walking towards him "Hey"

"Hi"

"Wanna sit down" he gestures over to his desk

"Sure" she nods, taking a couple steps she stops, frozen to the spot as she stares at the desk, _his desk._

"Um, they haven't assigned me a new partner yet, since Andy died" Daryl explains the still empty desk. "Here" he leads her through the doorway to the bench

"I'm sorry I haven't come by to see you"

"I'm just glad you're here now Prue, I've been worried about you. You've been avoiding me. I know what you're going through I lost him too you know" he sighs

"I know it's just been so hard.. To face you" Prue sighs

"I've been trying to get a hold of you, to give you a message from him, he came to see me that morning and told me that if anything happened to him, that it wouldn't be your fault, he didn't want you to blame yourself" he watches as a tear slips down her cheek

"Too late" she whispers before he pulls her into a hug.

* * *

Walking back into the manor she heads straight to the attic where she hears Piper and Phoebe talking.

"What if she doesn't show up?" Phoebe asks

"She'll show" Prue says making her presence known "Look I know that I haven't been myself lately, that i'm going through something and I sort of know why part of that is now but I don't want to let you down because of it. Right now it's not about me it's about us" she smiles, the _us_ having two different meanings, one her sisters haven't yet picked up on

"I knew you'd come around" Phoebe winks smugly

"Excuse me" Piper glares at her

"Well I did deep down" she grits

* * *

"What happened up there?" Piper asks as her and Phoebe follow Prue down the stairs

"Nothing"

"Yeah nothing is exactly the problem" Phoebe shouts

"I never said that I had the power to go against him, you did remember" Prue says anger flaring up inside of her, turning to face both sisters

"No the book of shadows did" Phoebe defends

"Well maybe it was wrong maybe abraxas is just too strong" Prue exclaims

"Maybe but that doesn't explain why you hesitated" Piper sighs

"I didn't hesitate" Prue says quickly

"The hell you didn't Prue I saw you" Phoebe shouts

"We both saw you" Piper sighs

Prue feels the frustration boil within her, trying to fight back the tears "So what are you saying? this is my fault is that it? Because I can't deftest abraxas?!"

"No Prue you can" Phoebe exclaims "You just won't okay something is holding you back, something big time and instead of facing it you are running from it"

"Phoebe" Piper warns seeing the tears well up in Prue's eyes but phoebe ignores her

"But you can't keep running Prue, because you have got to figure out what your problem is otherwise we're all dead" she shouts

"Yeah that's right Phoebe it's my responsibility isn't it" she cries shocking her youngest sister "The oldest sister, always supposed to be able to figure things out and if that's the case then how come I couldn't save Andy, I'm pregnant with his child and he's not here, he's not here and I don't know what I'm supposed to do" she cries ignoring the tears trailing down her cheeks, ignoring the shocked faces of Piper and Phoebe

"If I'm supposed to be so powerful how come I couldn't save him? I mean my god don't you understand? Andy died because of me, my baby will never meet her daddy because of me alright it doesn't matter what he said it was my fault. How is it good to be witches if all does is get the people we love killed" she finally breaks down, hyperventilating slightly as she tries to catch her breath

Breaking out of the state of shock Phoebe approaches her big sister "Oh sweetie" she whispers wrapping her arms around her, followed by Piper who joins the hug

"Prue it's not your fault, you tried to keep Andy away that day, but he came anyway, he came because he wanted to" Piper starts

"And there was nothing that you could've done to stop him Prue. He chose to walk through that door not because of who you are honey, but because of who he was" Phoebe adds

"Protector of the innocent, just like us" Piper finishes

Prue shakes her head, black mascara tears running down her cheeks "I just don't know if I believe in it anymore"

They wrap her up in another hug before being interrupted by grams _"the power of three"_

They pull away from each other "Okay did you hear that?" Phoebe asks looking towards the ceiling

"Mhmm" Piper agrees. "Grams" Prue adds

 _"The power of three"_

"Wait, maybe that's what the book meant, by the power of one" Phoebe suggests

"The three of us working as one" Piper concludes

* * *

Back at the manor the next day after defeating abraxas they put the book back in the attic where it belongs.

"That's more like it" Prue smiles

"I'll feel better when we erase that window I don't want any more demons coming through it" Piper says glancing at the wall

"They can't it's our window not theirs" Phoebe informs

"Still better safe than sorry" Piper quips walking over to the wall, rag in hand "Especially if we can expect any more demons like abraxas coming"

"Well apparently we can. Rite of passage 'fight it with the power of one or else a more powerful evil that awaits will destroy you" she reads

"Wow I'm glad I didn't finish reading that yesterday, might've changed my mind about not wanting to give up out powers" Phoebe sighs

"No you wouldn't have" Prue smiles "You like being a witch too much Phoebe, and you helped remind me that I like being one too" she smiles as Phoebe tucks her hair behind her ear

"Hey" Piper calls walking towards them "Me three, too bad it doesn't pay the bills though"

Phoebe turns to Prue "Did you get it?"

"Mhmm" Prue smirks. They run over to Piper who stares at them in confusion. "Get what?" she asks as Prue hands her an envelope. "What's this?"

She opens it and looks up at them "Sixty thousand dollars? Where did you get this?" She grins

"Home equity loan, Phoebe and I took a second out on the house to help you buy your club" Prue smiles widely

"Actually our club technically" Phoebe adds

"Right, as long as you don't mind being partners with your sisters?" Prue smirks

Piper laughs in a mix of surprise shock and amusement, wrapping her arms around them both "Thank you" she grins

"Wait" Piper and Phoebe exclaim pulling away before pointing at Prue "How will we afford this? What you said yesterday? You're serious?" Piper asks

Prue just nods smiling as her sisters faces break out in grins

"We're going to be aunts?" Phoebe asks her smile almost taking over her entire face

"The best aunts" Prue grins scrunching her nose taking Phoebe's hand in hers. "I didn't know how to tell you at first, I was scared, I still am. I didn't know how I was supposed to do this without Andy but I know that this baby has two other people in her life that will love and protect her" Prue smiles placing her hand over her still flat stomach

"Of course" Phoebe smiles hugging Prue to her. "We're here by your side every step of the way" Piper adds

 _"The power of three"_

"More like the power of four" Phoebe mumbles before Piper elbows her in the side.

They turn to face the books as the pages begin to turn. "Grams?" Prue calls

They watch as an orb of white lights transforms into grams. "Hello my darlings oh it's nice to see you... Or rather it's nice being seen by you"

They slowly approach her. "But how's... this..." Piper asks

"Possible?" Grams finishes "All things are possible my dear it's just simply a matter of your being able to do them"

"Wait so you're the one turning the pages of the book?" Phoebe asks

"Just my way of looking after you, as best I can anyway" Grams smirks "Don't try to understand this, you're not ready yet, but the fact that you could hear me before, can see me now, means that someday you might be." she smiles softly at the three "Be good to each other, I love you" she smiles before disappearing

"Is it just me or is this attic getting awfully crowded lately?" Piper quips as they walk towards the book

"Look" Prue smiles softly as they read what's written in blue on the page. _Happy Anniversary, My Darlings._ Suddenly another messages appears underneath it, written in pink _Congratulations._

* * *

 _Review?_

Okay so we have ideas for a chapter 2 or should we keep this as a one shot?


End file.
